


Quelle surprise

by stanaabanana



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fill, Kink Meme, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanaabanana/pseuds/stanaabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the summer hiatus 14 kink meme.<br/>Pairing: Beckett/Castle/Tory<br/>Rating: M/NC-17<br/>Summary: Castle organises a surprise for Beckett, and it involves another woman..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelle surprise

"And then, Gina had the audacity to accuse me of..Beckett? Are you even listening to me?" Castle asked, breaking off mid sentence. He'd looked up from his place next to Beckett's desk to find his fiancée not even pretending to pay attention. He knew how this worked by now, she'd be doing paperwork and he'd rattle on about something or the other but she usually nodded and agreed when he needed her to, giving him the motivation to keep waffling on. He didn't mind, really, he knew she was there for him when he really needed her.

But now, she hadn't seemed to have even acknowledged that he'd stopped talking, her eyes focused somewhere completely different to either him or her desk. Following her gaze, he concluded she was looking over into a side room, the one that tech used to analyse CCTV and laptops and things like that for their evidence. Shifting slightly in his seat to get a better view through the blinds, he raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw that Beckett appeared to be staring at Tory, the precincts tech expert.

Instead of interrupting her fun, Castle did what he did best - he observed. He watched as Tory stood up from her seat and stretched a little, noticing the subtle shift of Beckett's posture to get a better view, thus confirming that she was indeed checking out Tory. Holy shit that was hot. His smoking hot fiancée was eyeing up another woman, an attractive one at that, Castle wasn't above admitting that he found Tory attractive and it seemed that Beckett did too.

Tory turned and headed towards the door then, obviously coming back out into the bullpen and Beckett twisted her neck back to her desk, ducking her head to focus on her paperwork. Castle didn't miss the slight flush on her cheeks at almost being caught. Ha, wait until she found out she had been caught.

"Something you want to talk about?" He teased with a grin and she looked at him, apparently listening this time.

"What?" She snapped back dropping her pen to her desk.

"I saw you," he replied lightly. "Checking out a certain tech expert.."

He wasn't disappointed; her cheeks flushed a delightful shade of pink and he couldn't decide if it made him a jerk for finding pleasure in embarrassing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Castle," she denied, picking her pen back up and dropping her head once more.

"Oh I think you do," he whispered, leaning in close to be heard. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you, giving Tory a very appreciative glance..I don't blame you, I mean she is hot." He was toeing the line and he knew it, easily admitting he found Tory attractive could go one of two ways: she'd stop taking to him for a week and he'd be stuck trying to prove that she was the only one he wanted, or-

"Okay, fine, I find her attractive," Beckett admitted in a hushed tone. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he grinned, sitting back in his chair. Her admission had given him an idea..

 

******************

 

It wasn't until three days later that Castle got his first opportunity to put his plan into action, but it couldn't have come at a better time. Beckett was down in the morgue having a girly chat about goodness knows what with Lanie and the boys were out chasing a lead. The rest of the bullpen was pretty quiet, it was 2pm on a Friday and most had yet to come back from lunch.

Tory was in the tech room alone again and Castle went to join her, shutting the door behind him. "Hi, Tory," he smiled as he sat down opposite her.

"Oh, hi Rick," she smiled back, peering at him over the top of her laptop. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I think you might be able to.." He said, before double checking they wouldn't be overheard and bringing up his plan with her. "So, what do you think?"

"I uh.."

"You don't have to," he hastened to add. "But you know..I'm pretty sure this is what Beckett wants and it wouldn't exactly be a hardship to me but please don't feel pressured into it."

That wasn't Tory's problem. "That's sweet but um, it's not that I feel pressured just that..oh god this would be the best thing ever," she gushed and Castle was a little taken aback. Perhaps Beckett hadn't been the only one doing some checking out. "I never thought it would ever happen but I can't say I never wished it would," she admitted.

"Well then I think we can find a way to make this work," Castle smiled, his groin tightening at the mere thought of Tory sharing his and Kate's bed with them. "How does tomorrow night suit you?"

Tory agreed and Castle left her to it, arriving back at Beckett's desk just before she did. He wasn't telling her, he wanted it to be a surprise. He hadn't quite decided whether he'd tell her sometime tomorrow evening or just wait until Tory arrived and announce it then. Some small part of him told him he should bring her in on the plan before Tory turned up, just incase he'd got the complete wrong end of the stick but then he remembered the look on her face as she'd been checking Tory out earlier in the week. Yeah, not telling her would be the best surprise ever.

******************

Castle managed to keep the secret to himself, not even mentioning that he had a surprise for her - knowing her she'd tease and torture it out of him. His mother and daughter were out for the night and Beckett had already alluded to the fact that she was horny - definitely a good start. Tory was due any minute and Castle was half listening out for the door as his fiancée straddled him on the couch, grinding her hips into his as her lips suckled on his neck.

Her hands were just trailing over the waistband of his pants when the knock at the door came and Castle had to suppress a chuckle at Beckett's annoyed groan. Easing her away from his body, he placed her on the couch and headed to open the door, eager to see Beckett's reaction when she found out what he had planned.

"Get rid of whoever it is and come back here," she growled, running her hands through her curls in frustration.

"You sure about that?" Castle asked, not giving her the opportunity to reply before he opened the door and welcomed Tory in with a smile.

"Castle, what's going on?" Beckett asked, spotting the other woman. For many, it would put a dampener on the mood but Castle noticed Beckett clamp her thighs tighter together, her earlier arousal obviously going nowhere.

"I've arranged a little surprise, Beckett," he announced. "The other day when you told me you found Tory here attractive, my over active imagination got thinking."

"I bet it did," Kate muttered, glancing from her fiancé to Tory and back again.

"Yes, well, it turns out you're not the only one harbouring a crush.."

"Can I have a word with you, please?" Beckett asked, heading into the kitchen.

Oh shit. What if he'd been wrong? "God, Kate, I'm sorry, I thought I was doing-"

"Are you telling me Tory is here for a threesome?"

That was his Kate, always getting straight to the point. "Yes," he winced, waiting for her to start shouting.

It never came. "Best boyfriend ever," she whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips. Oh, so she wasn't angry? "I'm not even going to admit how much I've always wanted to do this."

"You mean you've never.." He trailed off.

"Never what? Had a threesome? Or sex with another woman?"

"I uh..both?" If she told him she'd done either one he'd probably faint with pure lust, he had first hand experience of how adventurous she was in bed.

"Neither," she said.

Holy crap, this was going to be her first time for both. Man they had to get this started before he exploded. "I love you," he whispered, before taking her hand and heading back out to meet Tory.

"Sorry about that," Beckett smiled sweetly. "I just had to make sure I hadn't read this all wrong and you really were here for the reason I thought.."

Castle couldn't miss the tension between Kate and Tory, the two of them locking eyes across the coffee table, sparks practically flying off them. Castle could also sense Beckett's slight hesitation, so he took her hand again, leading her over to where Tory stood. "It's okay," he reassured. "I'm on board with all of this."

His hunch was right, she had been worrying that he wasn't okay with it all, but his words were all it took. The next thing he knew, he was stood watching Beckett and Tory kiss, getting more and more heated as their tongues duelled and hands wandered, undoing buttons and slipping under shirts. He almost lost it when he heard Beckett moan, glancing down to see Tory's fingers teasing Kate's nipples through her bra.

Bedroom. They needed to go to the bedroom. Standing behind Beckett, he latched on to her neck, trailing kisses up towards her jaw. Nibbling on her ear, he whispered "come to the bedroom," before wrapping his hands around her waist and drawing her away, Tory's hand clasped firmly in Kate's as the three of them headed to bed.

If possible, things got even more heated when they were shut in the confines of the bedroom, Kate and Tory turning to each other once again, divesting each other of shirts and pants before collapsing onto the bed in their underwear, mouths still firmly attatched.

Kate took the lead, unclasping Tory's black lace bra and tossing it onto the floor, sucking her way around the fleshy mound now revealed to her, drawing a pebbled nipple into her mouth as Tory's back arched, pressing closer to Beckett. Castle was more than happy to observe for a while, watching Kate be so enthusiastic and into it was more than enough for him.

Kate continued her path, nibbling and sucking her way down Tory's abdomen before peeling off her panties and throwing them somewhere too. Tory was now led on their bed, stark naked and writhing in pleasure under his girlfriends extremely talented tongue. If Beckett hadn't already told him, he wouldn't have any idea that she'd never done this before, her tongue darting out to part Tory's folds with a practised ease.

Castle had stripped down to his boxers, palming himself through them, his cock fully erect already at the sight before him. Watching Kate suck on Tory's clit and tongue her so passionately was almost enough for him to lose it, but he couldn't, not right there.

Climbing onto the bed behind Beckett, he peeled her panties way from her wet centre and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding his cock deep into her heat in one thrust with a groan, spurred on by her moans against Tory's clit. Sliding out, he pushed back in hard, pushing her forward onto Tory, the three of them panting and moaning in some kind of harmonious unison, the room filled with sounds of ecstasy. Leaning forwards, he focused his gaze on Beckett's ministrations,watching as she slid two fingers into Tory's entrance, watching as their new bed partner arched and moaned in pleasure.

Beckett timed her thrusts with Castle's cock driving into her, not stopping her attention on Tory's clit, the other woman so close to falling apart. This was heaven for Beckett, she had always wanted to have sex with another woman and having Castle there too just made everything so much better. She was so turned on it was verging on ridiculous, about to fall into one of her most intense orgasms ever. She needed Tory to break first though, so she upped the ante, grazing her teeth over her clit, just as Castle did to her to make her fall, and slid a third finger into her, stretching her with each thrust. That was all it took before Tory's body froze, gasping for air as her orgasm hit, walls clenching around Beckett's fingers a similar rhythm to how Beckett was clenching around Castle's cock. After working Tory through her orgasm, the other woman slid up the bed, resting against the pillows as she came down from her high, watching as Castle thrust harder and harder into Kate.

She was almost there, Tory could tell, she just needed.. Slipping underneath her, Tory led flat on her back, tongue darting out to suck at Beckett's clit, hands lifting above to remove her bra and tease her nipples. Pinching hard, she heard Beckett hiss in pleasure and sucked on her clit again, feeling a proud sense of achievement as Kate broke, her release washing over her in waves.

A he slid out of Beckett, both women realised Castle hadn't come yet, giving them both the same idea at the same time. They caught each other's eye, and grinned before pushing Castle onto his back and beginning to tease his rock hard erection, still slick with Beckett's juices. With a nod of approval from Kate, Tory took him into her mouth, groaning as he reached the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, sucking hard and teasing his tip, inching him closer and closer to heaven.

Beckett watched for a moment, lust fuelling her brain, before joining in and sucking one of Castle's balls into her mouth and fondling the other, grinning around him as he bucked his hips in ecstasy, the feeling of both of them around him doing it for him completely. Both women sped up, hands and lips and tongues driving him over the edge as his balls tightened in Beckett's mouth and he came with a shout into Tory's mouth.

His erection didn't even get a chance to do anything more than half-soften, before his eyes refocused and he noticed Tory and Beckett sharing a passionate kiss - and Tory hadn't swallowed, the two of them passing his come to each other through a series of heated exchanges, both gasping for breath.

Kate leaned down to lie next to him, whispering in his ear. "I want you to fuck her." Holy shit, she was going to kill him. She actually wanted him to have sex with another woman right in front of her? Perfect fucking woman.

"Are you sure?" Castle and Tory asked in unison and Castle found it sweet that even Tory was double checking.

"Fuck yes," Kate gasped, fingers trailing over her erect nipples. "Take her, make her scream your name while I watch."

Neither of them needed to be told twice. Tory led flat on her back, spreading her legs as Castle positioned himself at her entrance and slid in with a grunt. Kate grinned when Tory gasped, Castle wasn't small and having him fill you like he was doing to her right now was absolute heaven.

Beckett was close to the edge already, watching her boyfriend pound another woman into their bed, glancing at the two of them bucking and slamming into each other as they edged closer and closer to their orgasms. Her fingers trailed further south, parting her folds and sliding through her wetness to circle her nub. She groaned aloud as she slid her fingers into her heat, both Tory and Castle looking over to her.

"Come here," Tory gasped, reaching out for her. Castle slowed his thrusts as he watched Kate climb over Tory, planting one leg either side of her face and grinding her pussy onto Tory's mouth. It took all of his self control not to blow his load right then, the sight of his girlfriend face fucking another woman was almost too much to bear.

The three of them found a rhythm, Castle thrusting into Tory whilst sucking on Beckett's nipples, Kate grinding down onto Tory's face as the other woman sucked and licked at her clit. Kate lost it when Castle but down hard, coming apart with a scream. That was all it took for the chain to continue, Tory breaking underneath him when Kate's fingers trailed down to circle her clit, Tory's walls clamping around him so tightly he lost it himself, ejaculating into her with a loud groan.

They collapsed onto the bed in a heap, a mess of sweaty limbs and panting for breath.

He didn't need to ask Beckett if she enjoyed her surprise, he decided seeing her and Tory lazily make out as they came back to earth as all the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle sees Beckett checking out Tory while they're at work, leading to a conversation where Beckett admits to finding her very attractive. With that knowledge in mind, he later asks Tory if she'd be interested in joining them for a threesome, which she eagerly accepts.  
> Bonus points if:  
> 1\. Beckett isn't aware that he talked to Tory until much later (maybe not even until Tory shows up at the apartment).  
> 2\. Beckett hasn't had any prior lesbian experiences.


End file.
